Kevousalar VI
Kevousalar VI was the Emperor of Mirkuleons during the Great war, he saw a restoration of absloutism after his brother Kevousalar V was killed by brigantes in the Elderhold gulf. He managed to become both Emperor and Grand Vizier by forming the Bearborn Imperial clan into its own legal political party and then getting elected during the 1891 emergency election. Kevousalar dedicated most of his reign to the Great war (1889-1906) which was one of the first global conflicts in Old land between the Mirkuleon Empire and its allies (the pact of Charkam) and the Kingdom of Freeland and its allies (the pact of new aundar), Kevousalar died in a carriage accident during an avalanche on his way to vist the Imperial Yaladar navy in 1906. His younger brother Kevousalar VII took over and signed the armitice with Freeland and then he formulated the peace treaty between the two pacts forming the brotherhood of nations. Name and title Kevousalar was named after the first Mirkuleon emperor, Kevousalar the Great. It was common for generations children of noble birth to be given the same first name and then be named after the county they were Duke of. Kevousalar VI was Duke of Bashaq and was referred to by this title. Kevousalar VI when coronated in 1874 was titled, ''Kevousalar sixth of his name, Emperor of Mirkuleons, Paramount of all Mirkuleon cheifdoms,Imperial Generalissmo of all the legions King of the twin islands, Conquerer of all evil, King of the elven lords, King of the human princes. ''His prior military career he had risen to the rank of Lord colonel, he became Imperial Generalissmo after becoming Emperor however he only used his powers rarely and retained a ceremonial style. Rise to power Elderhold Gulf war After the Mirkuleon Empire formed in 1870, there was a tense debate in Elderhold society surronding the issue of free trade which many in the nobility saw as a threat to their power as the merchant class was becoming wealthier and more powerful. Merchants were faced with heavy taxes which caused various riots on part of the merchants in opposition to them and to restrictions on trade passed by the Imperial diet. The Libertarian movement which was popular in New freeland became popular among the merchants with many wishing for the Imperial goverment to have less power especially in the regards of the economy, this also gave a rise in anti aristocratic sentiment among the merchants. The union of merchantile enterprises organised a military force which would take over the ports of Elderhold and the elvenlands so that it could control trade with Donber. The army of merchants fought against the eastern Elderhold feild army for two years, evantually the eastern feild army managed to defeat the merchants, this victory ended with the execution of the rebel leaders. However Kevousalar V whom sympathised with the merchants passed new laws which gave them more rights and he lowered import tariff. Kevousalar VI served as an officer in the war during his colonelacy. Death of Kevousalar V Kevousalar V was often praised for being a moderniser as he reformed the franchise to include all Mirkuleon men over the age of twenty who had done military service and he abolished slavery in the Empire, although slaves were not freed their status was upgraded to that of serfdom and they were given rights under the law. He also introduced more powers to the Imperial diet and he focused upon curbing the powers of the house of cheiftains. This made him unpopular among the aristocracy but popular among the monarchies of Donber, Freeland and Silsia due to his anti slavery stance. Kevousalar VI took over the throne in 1874. Kevousalar VI brought back slavery however he gave the Freelander parliament the power to buy slaves of Freelander decent for lesser price whilst slaves of other ethnic origins were kept at the same prices. Many mirkuleons living near the Durgian line would kidnap Donberian/Durgian peasants and use them as slave labour or to keep at ransom. The Grand Duke of Donber despite popular pressure from his people was unable to stop this practise as Kevousalar VI threatened to recognise Freelander soverignty over the county of Masan if the Grand Duke took action. Freelander-Donberian war The pan Freelander nationalist group, the Freelander liberty brotherhood which was a political organisation located in the county of Masan. The brotherhood secretly bought arms from the twin sultanates, the Brotherhood raised and armed force of two thousand volunteers in 1880. These volunteers took over the county town of Masan and they imprisoned the Earl of the County Daffyd Traddech and his family in their home, in the town. They also killed twenty police officers after taking over the town's police garrison. The Grand Duke of Donber ordered the Ducal army to put down the rebellion, the battle of Masan lasted for two weeks and it ended with the defeat of the rebels. The leaders and the volunteers of the Freelander Brotherhood of Liberty were publically executed by crucification in different parts of the County. The Prime minster of Freeland, Lois Antoine (consitutionalist) and the majority consitutionalist party parliament pressured King Joseph Alexander into using armed forces to defend the ethnic Freelander majority in the county. The Grand Duke of Donber suspecting a Freelander invasion of the County of Masan moved the majority of the Ducal army to the southern region of Donber. The Freelander army instead moved through the inner regions of Donber and was met with very little resistance, save for a few milita men and territorial army guards. The Freelander army then managed to capture the capital of Old port in 1883, the Grand Duke of Donber and the Ducal family were exiled to the twin sultanates. Great War The Great War started six years after the Freelander-Donberian war. The Donberian goverment in exile, the Mirkueon Empire, the twin sultanates, The Toch socialist republics formed the pact of Charkam in 1885, the Empires of Sataro and Agomoto would join later 1887 whilst the Kwaakw Empire would join during the war in 1899. The Kingdom of Freeland, the Kingdom of Silsia, the kingdom of Akamoto, the republic of new freeland and later the Elpam Empire in in 1899 and the Prinicipality of New Donber in 1900 formed the pact of New Aundar. This was the first global conflict and it lead to major political, social and territorial changes. The Mirkuleon Empire lost the pennisula of Yaladar, whilst the southern TSR became the anti communist TFR, both Toch republics lost the central republics to the Empire of Agomoto. The Durgian line was physicall destroyed and the county of Masan became its own free state under the join Mirkuleon-Freelander-Donberian military occupation. The war ended in 1906. Emperor Kevousalar VI died in 1905 in the hold of Yaladar after his carriage was pushed off the side of a mountain during an avalanche, later h Reign Legacy Ancestry military career